<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promise me you'll never leave by MaiaSpeedster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719816">promise me you'll never leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster'>MaiaSpeedster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, mentions of Serena, somewhere in s5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening had been going so well. Until she saw Dan laughing with Serena.</p>
<p>Or: Blair is feeling insecure about her relationship with Dan, so they talk it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promise me you'll never leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been wanting to write something about dan and blair the moment i finished watching gossip girl, so i'm happy that i finally did it. also, this is dedicated to my friend hanna, whose kind words gave me the courage to keep writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening had been going so well. Until she saw Dan laughing with Serena.</p>
<p>The rational part of her brain knew that there was nothing to worry about. After all, Dan and Serena were just friends and Blair was his girlfriend.</p>
<p>(Besides, she didn’t think Serena would be capable of betraying her like that, especially because she knew how much Dan meant to Blair. But that was another topic.)</p>
<p>She couldn’t ignore her feelings, though. She had always felt insecure when it came to Serena.</p>
<p>Serena van der Woodsen: the most popular girl in school; Manhattan’s it-girl; the girl any guy would kill to be with; the girl who was so charismatic that opportunities practically fell on her lap.  </p>
<p>Also, Dan and Serena had dated on-and-off for three years. Yes, they had dated other people too, but in the end, they always came back to each other.</p>
<p>That was what Blair was most terrified of. Her relationship with Dan was virtually new –they only had started dating a few weeks ago, after dancing around their feelings for months– but she was so attached already. She was scared that she had become attached too quickly and that Dan hadn’t. That he was using her as a pastime until he could date Serena again.</p>
<p>So Blair decided to avoid them like the plague, at least until the party was over. She dedicated her time to roam around Serena’s house –the place where the party was being hosted–, and to try the different plates while she sipped champagne. Still, no amount of food or alcohol could diminish her anguish.</p>
<p>Seeing that her tactic wasn’t doing the trick, she resolved to try another one.</p>
<p>Starting conversations was something she was flawless at when she was in a good mood. When she felt like there was hole in her chest though, not so much.</p>
<p>She was trying to initiate her fifth conversation when she felt a hand perch on the small of her back. Dan’s hand.</p>
<p>She stopped talking mid-sentence to glare at him. He was smiling at her, as if everything was alright. If only. Had he been talking to Serena all this time? Had he been laughing with her, not realizing that Blair wasn't okay?</p>
<p>"Excuse me," she said to the couple she was talking to, and walked away from them, including Dan. She couldn't be at this party anymore. She needed to go home.</p>
<p>He followed her. "Blair?"</p>
<p>She walked faster towards the elevator, hoping that she was rapid enough to outrun him. But just as the elevator's door was closing, his hand stopped it.</p>
<p>"Blair," Dan said, getting inside the elevator as well. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>She scoffed as she pressed the 0 button. "What makes you think something's wrong? Nothing's wrong!"</p>
<p>The elevator started moving.</p>
<p>"You're doing this thing where you're so mad your voice becomes high-pitched."</p>
<p>Damn Humphrey! He just had to know her so well.</p>
<p>"Well," she said, trying to keep the tone of her voice normal, "nothing's wrong. See? I'm perfectly okay."</p>
<p>He turned to press the 'Stop' button and, once the elevator actually stopped, stepped closer to her. "Now I just know you're lying. C'mon Blair. Talk to me."</p>
<p>The softness in his voice almost made her cave in. Almost. She looked at the wall behind him, knowing that if she kept looking at his eyes she'd lose the battle inside her and tell him everything.</p>
<p>And that was one battle she didn't want to lose. Because, what if he laughed at her? Or didn't take her feelings seriously? It certainly wouldn't be the first time it happened to her. Chuck had made sure of that.</p>
<p>"Hey," Dan said, cupping her face in his hands gently to make her look at him, to no avail. She was still staring at the wall. "You know you can tell me everything, right? I won't laugh."</p>
<p>Blair felt tears forming in her eyes. It was as if he had peered right into her soul, and knew exactly what she was afraid of. She decided to lose the battle, hoping that it would lead her to win the war.</p>
<p>She looked at him. "I'm scared that one day you're going to realize that you don't really like me, that you've loved Serena this whole time and you'll go back to her."</p>
<p>Dan's expression turned from worry to sorrow, and Blair braced herself to hear the words she was expecting. That she was right; that while he liked her, she couldn't compare to Serena, who was the undisputed love of his life; that he would remember their relationship fondly, but that's all it would ever be from now on: a memory.</p>
<p>"Blair, I'm not in love with Serena anymore."</p>
<p>She blinked, sure that she had heard wrong. "What?"</p>
<p>"I mean, of course I love her, she's my friend. But I'm not in love with her."</p>
<p>She couldn't believe it. "Y-you're not?"</p>
<p>"No, Blair." He smiled. "I'm in love with you."</p>
<p>No. It couldn't be. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to go back to Serena, not confess his love for her.</p>
<p>But when she looked him straight in the eyes, she knew he wasn't lying. His eyes were so full of fondness, love and adoration that the tears that were threatening to spill actually rolled across her face.</p>
<p>Dan panicked, running his hands through his hair in fret. "Oh no, I said the wrong thing, right? I shouldn't have said that. You know what? We can pretend this never happened and we can move on. Unless you want to break up with me. Do you want to break up with me?"</p>
<p>She chuckled and wiped her tears away. "No, you doofus. I don't want to break up with you. I'm just happy."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I love you too."</p>
<p>A grin broke across his face as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. (She liked to pretend that she hated it, but in reality, she considered it very attractive.)</p>
<p>“Say it again,” he said, smiling against her lips.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>He pushed her up against the wall, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck and making her moan from the feeling. "Remember when we had sex in this exact same elevator?"</p>
<p>She smiled innocently. "Yeah, why?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to do it again?"</p>
<p>She just grabbed his face with her hands desperately and pressed her lips to his as an answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>